Hazeel Cult
Hazeel Cult is a novice quest that was released on 15 August 2002. It was the second quest to feature a Mahjarrat, and introduces Hazeel, a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that has been put into a state of torpor, and his followers are attempting to revive him in time for the next Ritual of Rejuvenation. This quest is fairly unique in that it has two sides, a "good" side and an "evil" side, sharing this trait with Temple of Ikov, another Mahjarrat quest. In the "good" side, the player foils the cultists in their attempt to resurrect Hazeel, and in the "evil" side, the player joins the cult and assists them in resurrecting Hazeel. Introduction Unlike most quests, this quest has two paths through it, one where you foil the cultists in their plot to revive Hazeel, and another where you become a member of the cult and assist them in reviving Hazeel. Assisting the Carnillean family means you will have to defeat a level 9 enemy, and you have the chance to obtain some unique armour, whereas assisting the cultists has no such fight, but allows you access to a unique necklace, and also allows Hazeel to appear in the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. Walkthrough The Stolen Armour To begin the quest speak to Sir Ceril Carnillean, located in his house just south of the East Ardougne castle. He will be complaining about the "blooming cultists" that won't leave him alone. Ask him what's wrong, and he will tell you that a "crazy cult" have been repeatedly breaking into his house, stealing a suit of armour when they first broke in months ago, but not having taken anything since. He will then introduce himself, and requests your assistance in returning the armour, promising to reward you if you do. Accept the quest, and he will tell you to start looking by the cave entrance to the south, as that's where his old butler Higson once followed them, before dying in his sleep the next day. From Ceril's house, walk south and cross the bridge. Go past the clock tower, then go east until you find a cave. Enter it, and you will encounter a man known as Clivet. Talk to Clivet, and he will proceed to tell you that Sir Ceril and the rest of the Carnillean's are dishonourable snobs, and he will ask if you wish to learn the truth. Ask him what he means, and he will tell you that the Carnillean home does not belong to them, and that it was built by Lord Hazeel, a Zamorakian Mahjarrat warlord. He goes on to say that many years ago, Saradominists declared war upon all Zamorakians, including Hazeel, and that one night, led by Sir Ceril's ancestor, they stormed Hazeel's home, torturing and butchering all Zamorakians inside, before proceeding to move into the house the following morning. Clivet then goes on to say that, unluckily for them, Hazeel made preparations for his return when they first stormed his home, and that soon the day will come when Hazeel will return and have his vengeance. After you say that politics do not concern you, and that you have a job to fulfill, Clivet will offer you a new job, and requests that you join the cult and assist in restoring Hazeel, promising that you will be bestowed with treasures if you do so. You now have a choice to either help the cultists, or help the Carnillean Family. Carnillean Side The Five Sewer Valves Say that you will never help them, and Clivet will call you a fool before escaping on a raft. If you attempt to board the raft, you will find that the currents of the water are blocking it. You will need to find five Sewer valves and turn them in the proper directions to stop the currents, which will allow you to board the boat and proceed to the cult's hideout. Head outside the cave, and you will find that the sewer valves are all nearby. The valves are only able to be turned in the opposite direction to the one they are currently in, and all of the valves are currently in the wrong directions, so you will merely have to turn each valve once. * Valve 1 - The first valve is west of the Clock Tower. Turn it right. * Valve 2 - The second is directly behind the Carnillean Family's house. Turn it right. * Valve 3 - The third valve is directly north of the cave. Turn it left. * Valve 4 - The fourth is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. * Valve 5 - Finally, the fifth valve can be found south-east of the fourth, near Brother Cedric and his broken cart. Turn it right. Reclaiming the Armour After you've turned all five, head back into the cave and board the raft, which will take you to the cult's hideout. From the raft, head south into the hideout's main chamber, where you will find the leader of the cultists, Alomone. He can be identified by the fact he is the only cultist with a staff. Talk to Alomone, and he will be shocked at how you have managed to gain access to the hideout. You will demand the armour back, and he will explain that he thought he made it clear to the butler to make it so you would not interfere with the mission, calling him an incompetent fool. You will thank him for telling you that the butler is part of the cult, and he will proceed to say that you won't live long enough to tell anyone, and attacks you. Alomone is level 9 (level 14 before the Legacy Mode update), and attacks with melee by bashing you with his staff. He is extremely weak, so most players should have no trouble killing him, although note that he cannot be killed with solely a ring of recoil. Once he is defeated, he will drop Ceril's Carnillean armour. If you want to keep a set of the Carnillean armour for yourself, wait for Alomone to respawn, drop the armour, and kill him again, picking up the extra set of armour. Make sure to drop it before you next talk to Ceril, or he will take both sets. Take the armour back to Ceril Carnillean, and you will tell him that you killed the cult leader and retrieved his armour. He will take the armour and thank you, saying that before he rewards you he will have Jones make up a batch of his special broth, which causes you to tell him that you found out that Jones is in league with the cultists. Angered, he will summon Butler Jones and tells him that you say he had something to do with the theft of the armour, and asks for him to explain himself. Butler Jones, of course, denies any involvement, and Ceril will believe him, calling you a scoundrel for accusing Jones of such a crime without any evidence. Ceril will take the armour from you, and agrees to reward you, but, due to the accusations made against Jones, he will have to compensate him. You will receive 5 coins, with Jones receiving 1,995 as compensation, and Ceril will once again call you a scoundrel, telling you to leave and to never come back. You are not done yet! Read below. Exposing Jones For Ceril to believe your accusations about Jones, you will need to find some evidence that links him to the cultists. Head upstairs, and search the wardrobe in the master bedroom for evidence. You will find a bottle of poison and Hazeel's mark, and you will summon Ceril. You will show Ceril the bottle of poison, and still not believing you, he once again summons Butler Jones, who claims it to be mere "rat poison". However, you will then show Ceril the Mark of Hazeel, and Ceril will finally believe you, recognising the amulet as being worn by the thieves that broke in. Jones will confess, calling Ceril a senile old fool, and says that he should have killed him and his family weeks ago. Ceril will then summon a guard, who arrests Jones for attempted murder and burglary. Jones promises to return, saying that this is not the last you have heard of him, and that Ceril's family will pay dearly, although the guard merely states that there will be no revenge where he's going: A secure jail cell. Ceril, thanking you, and apologizing for his earlier behavior, finally rewards you. Congratulations, quest complete! Jones is found out.png|Jones is finally found out, and calls Ceril a fool. Jones makes a threat.png|Jones promises to one day return, promising to have his revenge. Butler Jones is arrested.png|The Guard arrests Jones, promising him a nice and secure jail cell. Cultist's Side Joining the Cult Agree to join. Clivet will give you a bottle of poison in order to perform your task, telling you to pour it onto the Carnillean's food and to return to him once the deed is done. Return to Ceril's house and climb down the ladder, which will grant you access to the kitchen. Use the bottle of poison that he gave you on the range, and you will pour the poison into the pot atop it, causing the poison to dissolve into the soup. Head back upstairs, and, if you wish, talk to the Carnilleans, who will reveal that their dog is dead. Head back to Clivet, and you will inform him that the deed is done. He will tell you that they heard all about it from one of their sources, and that things did not go plan, as the soup was not eaten by one of the Carnilleans, and was instead fed to their dog Scruffy by Philipe Carnillean. Nevertheless, as you have proved your loyalty to them, he will give you a Mark of Hazeel, which identifies you as a cult member and acts as the "key" to their hideout, explaining that the sewer can only be accessed if the flow of the sewer is controlled exactly the right way by turning the sewer valves in the correct direction, and that by following the design of the amulet from left to right, you will be able to locate each sewer valve and turn each as to follow the amulet design. By turning the valves the correct way, you will be able to gain access to the cult's hideout, and be able to meet their leader, Alomone. You will now need to find five sewer valves and turn them in the proper directions to stop the currents, which will allow you to board the boat and proceed to the cult's hideout. The valves can be found in the following locations: * Valve 1 - The first valve is west of the Clock Tower. Turn it right. * Valve 2 - The second is directly behind the Carnillean Family's house. Turn it right. * Valve 3 - The third valve is directly north of the cave. Turn it left. * Valve 4 - The fourth is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. * Valve 5 - Finally, the fifth valve can be found south-east of the fourth, near Brother Cedric and his broken cart. Turn it right. The Revivification Scroll Once all of the valves are turned in the correct direction, head back into the cave and board the raft, which will take you to the cult's main hideout. Head south from the raft and talk to Alomone, the cult's leader and the only member besides Clivet with a staff. Alomone will explain that Clivet had told him you wished to assist in reviving Hazeel, and that to do this, they require ancient words that, when spoken, are capable of restoring Hazeel's weakened body. Hazeel, anticipating that he would one day be defeated, hid a magical scroll with these words written on in his house, which is now under the ownership of the Carnilleans', right under their noses. He will explain that while they already have an agent in the house, he has so far been unsuccessful in locating the scroll, and requests that you head back into the mansion and assist him with finding it. Head back to the Carnilleans' mansion, and talk to their agent, Butler Jones. You will ask Jones if he has any idea where the scroll is, and he explains that while he knows its somewhere in the house, he has searched high and low and has been unable to find it. Head down the ladder to the basement once again, and search the crates there for a chest key, and then head back up the ladder and head up the stairs to the first floor. In the northwest room, you will find an odd wall. Knock it and you will enter a small room. Climb up the ladder in the room and you will find a small chest. Use the key to unlock the chest and you will receive the Hazeel scroll. Head back into the Cultist's hideout and talk to Alomone, and you will hand him the scroll, which Alomone claims will be able to return his lord and bring destruction to his enemies. Hazeel's Return Alomone advises you to watch Hazeel's glorious return, and begins chanting in a strange language, which causes Hazeel to emerge from his coffin. Hazeel claims to have pride in his followers for their efforts, claiming to not have ever expected to return, and claims to have much to attend to, explaining that soon the world will once again cower at his name, with his fury blazing across his enemies, while his followers are rewarded. Hazeel then speaks to you directly, thanking you for your service, and saying that while you may not be a follower of Zamorak, your cunning and treachery mark you as a friend of the Mahjarrat, explaining that soon his strength will return, and that his followers will be greatly rewarded when his powers peak once more. You will interrupt him, asking for your reward now, and Hazeel, claiming that your insolence will be overlooked just this once as he is in your debt, hands you some ancient coins, although he also says that your true reward will come later, when you are spared as an ally when he and Zamorak lay waste to the world. Hazeel then teleports away, explaining that he is now heading north in order to join his fellow Mahjarrat and regain his strength and powers, saying that he will return when he is ready to fight his enemies. Congratulations, quest complete! Alemone chanting.png|Alomone reads the scroll The return of Hazeel.png|Hazeel is revived! Regain strength and powers.png|Hazeel heads to The North Rewards * 1 quest Point * 1,500 Experience * coins (5 from the first part and 2000 for the second part) * Mark of Hazeel (if you sided with Hazeel) * Carnillean armour (if you sided with Ceril, and killed Alomone twice, dropping the armour the first time and receiving another one, then picking them both up.) * Can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos * Music unlocked * The Cellar Dwellers Required for completing * Carnillean Rising * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Dishonour among Thieves Transcript Cultural references * Before the quest was reworked, on the Carnillean side, when you talked to Alomone and he says Jones is a part of the cult, the character said "Why is it always the butler?", referencing a trope where the Butler is always behind the crime, which is also referenced in Murder Mystery. Trivia * The quest was significantly reworked with the release of Carnillean Rising on 3 July 2012. This included making the valves only have one option to turn them, minor changes to dialogue, giving the quest a quest overview screen, and adding cutscenes at the end of the quest for both sides. * This is one of the few quests that have multiple paths through it. Other examples include Temple of Ikov and Legends' Quest * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So that was how I foiled the cultists in their plan to resurrect Hazeel." * The poison given to the player by Clivet in this quest is the same used in the quest Ernest the Chicken, even having the Ernest the Chicken symbol on it * If you choose to help the cultists to resurrect Hazeel, and then talk to the Wise Old Man and ask him about Gods and the Mahjarrat, he talks of Hazeel, at which point you cut him off by shouting "Hazeel will rise again, you'll see!" The Old Man looks at you and says "Adventurer, your actions fill me with concern!" * When Ritual of the Mahjarrat was released, there was a glitch with Hazeel coming out of his coffin and facing the wrong direction (as if he was going inside). This has since been fixed. * Before the quest was reworked, if you exited dialogue with Hazeel when you finished the quest, he would stay around for over 5 minutes, and everyone, even people that have finished the quest and didn't revive him, could see him. This was fixed when the quest was reworked by making his resurrection into a cutscene. * Originally, Clivet referenced Hazeel having a family that was murdered by Ceril's ancestors, but this was changed sometime after the release of RuneScape 2. nl:Hazeel Cultfi:Hazeel Cult Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests